


Cold Feet No More

by britt94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt94/pseuds/britt94
Summary: I had a request for  a Reader x Bruce Banner and nervous jitters on their wedding day so here you go!





	Cold Feet No More

It was a cool afternoon in New York City, but Bruce was on fire. Sweaty palms, fidgety hands, and damn this stupid tie won’t stay straight! I want this day to be perfect and oh god what if I forget my vows? She’s gonna hate me…

“Hey Brucie you all set…boy you look like shit. Keep it together buddy, you only have like 5 more minutes. You backing out on her?” Tony raised his eyebrow slightly even though he already knew the answer.

“NO! I-I mean no. I’d never do that to her” he sighed. “I just…I still can’t believe the day is finally here and I don’t know how she still wants me after all these years and this tie won’t stay straight and its hot in here and-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down” Tony grabs Bruce’s arms lightly. “Calm down Bruce. You’re losing it and rambling all over. I take my job as best man seriously. Okay look, you and Y/N have been in this together for 5 long years. I was beginning to think you were never gonna pop the question. You deserve to be happy; you can enjoy this without worrying. She loves you as much as you love her, if not more. I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people more perfect for each other besides Capsicle and Barnes but that we’ll get them together at the reception” he smirked but continued, “take a breath and relax for me okay?” he starts to straighten Bruce’s tie “I’m really happy for you. Enjoy today, and just try to have fun alright? No more wallowing in self pity and thinking you’re not worthy of her. Now, let’s get this show on the road big guy.”

Bruce grinned and hugged Tony tightly “My hero, Tony Stank. Seriously, I don’t know what I’d do without you. Thanks for putting up with me.”

Tony hugged him back then playfully tried to shove him off “okay you big lug don’t mess up my hair and stop calling me that. I’m punching Rhodey in his smug face later just for telling you about that stupid story. But seriously, it’s nothing. I love ya man. I;m glad you let me throw this shindig for you and be here for you”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Bruce smiled and fixed his hair one last time before walking out and heading up to take his place with the reverend. He smiled as the music began and one by one the groomsmen and bridesmaids took their places until Tony took his spot next to him and patted his shoulder.

“Not gonna lie, Y/N looks like an angel. She said to tell you not to faint because she’s not sure I can hold you up” he chuckled, “she’s something else”

“And she’s mine” Bruce whispered as Y/N started her long walk down the aisle. Bruce was frozen on the spot and couldn’t help but stare as she made her way to him. He thought about some of his favorite memories…

 

“holy crap! Your feet are freezing! Is this a punishment” he said as she tucked her icy toes under his thigh while he read a book.

“Nope, I just thought you looked cozy” she smirked then laughed. “you know you love me”

“okay, maybe just a little” he chuckled as he draped a blanket over them both and began to read again.

 

“Y/N? Where are you? I wanted to-uhm what are you doing?” he said, clearly flustered see her in nothing but his lab coat sitting behind his desk.

“Hi Dr. Banner, I just wanted to help you with your work? You don’t mind do you?” she smirked and watched Bruce carefully.

“Y/N, h-honey we can’t do this here. T-Tony has cameras and he could walk in at any moment” he babbled.

“Then lets take our experiment upstairs” she said as she stood and walked over, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

“Yes ma’am” he grinned.

 

“I love you Bruce” she said as she swayed with him to the rhythm of the slow song that played lowly throughout his floor. It was the first time she used those words and he couldn’t believe his ears. He leaned down and pecked her lips lovingly,

“I love you too Y/N. I always will”

 

“…so will you marry me Y/N?” he said as he kneeled before her in front of all of their friends.

With teary eyes she whispered, “yes! Yes I’ll marry you Bruce” she helped him up and kissed him hard as he slipped the ring on her finger.

“WOOOOO GET IN THERE BRUCE!”

“Tony! Let them have their moment!”

“ouch! Pep you’re supposed to be nice to me. I’m your boss and your husband!”

They couldn’t help but laugh and be the happiest couple on Earth at that moment.

 

He smiled wider as she finally ended up standing in front of him. Beautiful as ever, his bride.

“You may all be seated. We are gathered here today to celebrate-”

He couldn’t help it and leaned forward kissing her before pulling back slightly off guard. “Sorry uhm, can we start over?” he chuckled nervously.

Everyone laughed and Y/N reached over to rub his hand in hers “It’s okay honey, I don’t mind” she smiled at him the smile that never ceased to make his heart to a flop in his chest. “I still love you”

“Good because if not this would be kinda awkward wouldn’t it?” Tony said from behind them, earning a giggle from the bride. As the minister started up again and they said their vows Bruce knew he was the luckiest man in the world. Today he finally married the love of his life.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride”

Bruce leaned in and wrapped Y/N up in his arms before kissing her softly as the wolf whistles and cheers rang out around them. Yeah today may have started with cold feet, but it ended with a warm heart and he couldn’t be happier…


End file.
